Coming Soon
__TOC__ = OUT NOW: Cloud Raiders on Windows Phone = Prepare for liftoff! Cloud Raiders are going Open Beta on Windows Phone. Visit our Facebook community and ask us how to access the game – and rule the skies right now! Launch daring raids, fight pirates and build the ultimate impregnable stronghold on your Windows Phone device! Syncing with your Facebook profile will also be supported, so you can rule your cloud base how you want it, when you want it, where you want it! ---- = OUT NOW : Global Chat = Find friends and allies to share tricks and strategies. Enlist faithful raiders from all across the world into your Clan and share the joy of triumph in the new Global Chat! Take the brotherhood of raiders to a whole new level! ---- = Cloud Raiders Wiki = Cloud Raiders Wiki is coming up very soon with tons of useful information about troops, buildings, as well as player tips, tricks and strategies. Fully editable by our users, the Wiki will surely become a must-see for every aspiring cloud raider! ---- = OUT NOW: Devious Goblins = Have you already defeated those nasty pirates raiding your island? A new threat is looming on the horizon... Strange green-skinned creatures have been spotted flying amongst the clouds. Prepare to defend your island against an all new threat coming soon. ---- = OUT NOW: Cloud Raiders on iOS = We're working hard to bring you an iOS version of Cloud Raiders. Soon it will be available in the App Store for both iPad and iPhones, featuring incredible Retina optimized graphics and amazing gameplay. You'll also be able to sync your game on iOS with your Facebook profile! Stay tuned for the big release! ---- = OUT NOW: New Campaigns = Our scouts have reported numerous sightings of mysterious islands at the border of the known world. Strange green-skinned creatures are building outposts and gathering resources there. Some reports describe assault ships being built. Will you have what it takes to discover the mysterious Dune Isles, and face the new threat head-on? Discover the lost Cloud Charter pieces among the stolen loot inside the pirate chests. Find the long-lost path through treacherous stormy regions, and unlock the all-new campaign, featuring new enemies, cunning traps and more! ---- = OUT NOW: Multi-Select Walls = By popular demand, you will soon be able to select multiple wall sections at once. Reconfigure your base and try new strategies without breaking a sweat. Now, you might be thinking, "but what about multiple upgrades at once?" We have just two words for you: aww, yes! ---- = Battle New Legendary Bosses = After the entire world was flooded, strange creatures began rising from the depths of the All-Ocean. Battle dangerous new bosses who eat mountains for breakfast and can stomp your troops into dust like ants! ---- = OUT NOW: New Barrels and Ammo = In the depths of the island laboratories, something devastating is brewing. Soon, you will get the chance to test all-new barrels and power ammo types. Enrage your troops and flood your enemies with tides of poison with these all new powers! ---- = New units = Discover a whole new set of units. Upgrade your Training Grounds and start training the punch-packing Cannoneers and even Battle Dragons! Visit the Research Shack to upgrade the new mighty soldiers and become the ultimate force of destruction! ---- = Heroes = Become truly unstoppable on the field of battle by adding heroes to your raiding party! Build the Hero Tavern and choose from a host of deadly warriors, each with their own unique superpower. Watch your champions hop over enemy walls, summon ghostly dragons and fling fiery blades at your foes. ---- = OUT NOW: Cloud Raiders on Windows 8 = Cloud Raiders are beginning their ascent to Windows 8! Strap in for the amazing chance to send your own host of swashbucklers to raid, pillage and burn! Fight pirates and other raiders and build a citadel that can survive any assault. Facebook sync will allow you to continue the battle for air supremacy anytime anywhere! ---- = New Defences = Erect new deadly defence towers, capable of scaring off even the most fearsome opponents. Electrify waves of enemies with lightning bolts from the crystal tower and mow through hundreds of units with the almighty Annihilator 2000! ---- = OUT NOW: Clans = Repair your Clan Dock to join a clan or start your own, and compete for dominance on the global leaderboard. The Clan Dock also allows you to exchange troops with your clan members. It also grants you access to an exclusive clan chat! ---- = OUT NOW: Mobile <-> Facebook Sync = Synchronize your games with your Facebook account! Play Cloud Raiders on Facebook, then resume where you left off on your mobile device. Keep an eye on your base or launch raids from anywhere, and your progress will be saved! ---- = OUT NOW: Replays = Entries in your Battle Log will soon include battle replays, which you can use to analyze your base layout, plan your defenses and eliminate weak spots to build the ultimate stronghold! ---- = OUT NOW: Revenge = Feeling down after some reckless hotshot destroyed your cozy base and stole all your loot? Don’t despair! Our dwarven engineers know a way to track down the bully to give him a taste of his own medicine! You may not get all your loot back, but you will earn more Valor if you succeed – not to mention the satisfaction of exacting your revenge! ---- = OUT NOW: Visit Friends and Other Players = Friend or foe, it’s a good idea to keep up with the latest ideas and developments in base layouts and strategies. Visit other players’ bases to compare your defenses, and help friends avoid terrible mistakes. ----